


Day 19: Oral Sex

by melonbutterfly



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Steve wakes up to hot, wet heat around his cock and gentle suction. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 19: Oral Sex

Steve wakes up to hot, wet heat around his cock and gentle suction. And to a slightly sweaty hand on his mouth, presumably to stifle the noises he'd been making without even being awake. "Bucky-" he says into the palm covering his mouth, but is interrupted by his own gasp when Bucky sucks a little harder, just for a moment.

Right. Silence. They're in a tent surrounded by soldiers and fuck, Bucky's blowing him, fuck. Steve digs his teeth into his lower lip and blinks blurrily up at the canvas ceiling. But Jesus, Bucky's _mouth_. A delicious thing to wake up to, no question about that, but outside Steve can hear the camp stirring; it's not so early everybody except the guards are still asleep. Bucky took a risk starting this while Steve was still asleep, because so long as they're not behind enemy lines, Steve sometimes takes a moment to remember where he is when he wakes up.

And Bucky's mouth isn't something that inspires him to be quiet even when it's not somewhere on Steve's skin, much less on his cock. Damn, but Bucky is good at this and they get way too little opportunity even for quick, furtive handjobs, much less anything else. Steve gasps and pushes his hips into what poses for a mattress here so he won't thrust up; Bucky's tongue is something absolutely filthy, playing around his cock like it's a treat, pushing all of Steve's buttons with an expertise that betrays just how much experience he has at this.

"Fuck," Steve allows himself to whisper when Bucky's lips wrap around him for one long, hard pull, and abruptly this is too much, and not enough. Sitting up on one elbow he flings the blanket off and has to stifle a sound that tries to escape his throat at the sight of Bucky between his legs, hair a mess and his pupils blown wide, lips impossibly red where they're wrapped around Steve's cock.

"Bucky," Steve gasps and reaches for him, cards his fingers through his hair and shivers when Bucky raises one eyebrow and sucks very pointedly. What he's trying to say Steve doesn't know; his brain isn't working properly. It doesn't matter anyway, he needs, he needs-

"Come up here," he gasps at the same time as he tightens his grip in Bucky's hair to keep him right where he is. He's heard, they've never done this but they're in the goddamn army and soldiers talk. When Steve makes a grabbing motion with his other hand and says, "I want to-" Bucky figures out what he means. Eyes widening, he makes a downright sinful sound around Steve's cock that seems to vibrate through his pelvis and right up his spine. A moan escapes from Steve's lips, louder than is probably wise, but he can't slow down to check whether anyone noticed because a thought occurs to him then: once Bucky's cock is in his mouth he doesn't have to worry so much about keeping quiet, going by how muffled Bucky's moan just now was.

Bucky is already maneuvering around, lips only wrapped around the head of Steve's cock anymore as he twists on the tiny cot until he can swing one leg over Steve's chest. Somehow in the process of this he managed to lose his pants and Steve gets a good view of Bucky's ass and balls, hanging heavy between his legs, before Bucky scoots down. His cock is hard, no surprise there; he'd always liked sucking cock more than he felt he should.

"Here," Steve orders breathlessly, navigating Bucky until he's right above Steve's head. He reaches up and wraps his hand around Bucky's cock, red and slightly moist at the tip, and smiles when Bucky's hips jerk clearly involuntarily.

"C'mon," he encourages, pulling a little, trying to get him down to where Steve's mouth is.

"Wait," Bucky gasps, and Steve didn't even notice him pull off, that's how focused he is right now. He waits as Bucky pulls his knees up a little until he can lower his hips, then tilts his head up and opens his mouth, guides Bucky's cock right between his lips. Down above Steve's hips Bucky makes a sound he quickly muffles against Steve's hip, tentatively pushing down a little further. Yeah, this is a little more complicated than Steve expected but it can work. So long as his neck doesn't get sore, anyway. With his free hand he gropes around above his head for the roll of clothes he's using for a pillow and pulls it under his head for support. Then he puts his hand on Bucky's hip, swirls his tongue around the head of his cock and sucks.

"Fuck," Bucky groans, then suddenly wraps his mouth around Steve's cock again. The angle is different now but no less good – maybe even better, fuck. The slope of Bucky's tongue now naturally follows the upward curve of Steve's cock and he slides in easy, even easier than usual. He's so distracted by the feeling that he almost forgets all about Bucky's dick in his mouth. Until Bucky jerks, nudging deeper inside. Fuck the acrobatics of this; it's going to be difficult just concentrating enough to get Bucky off while Bucky's working his magic on him.

This isn't Steve's first rodeo, though, so after a couple of minutes of getting used to the double stimulation he figures out how to do it. _They_ figure it out, rather: every time Bucky sinks down Steve pulls back, swirls his tongue around the head of Bucky's cock and pushes the tip of his tongue in the slit at the top, tasting salt. When Bucky pulls up again Steve pushes up as well, taking his cock deeper in and sucking hard. Any noises they're making are muffled and hopefully too quiet to be heard from outside.

For a couple of minutes they work in tandem like this; it's almost meditative, an equilibrium of giving and receiving. But it can't last forever. Steve feels it building up in him, the pressure in his pelvis, the pull of his balls drawing up. He tries to warn Bucky, pats his hip, more out of courtesy than anything else; Bucky really, really likes it when Steve comes in his mouth. Swallows him down so prettily, an expression of triumph and accomplishment on his face, and he looks so smug afterwards. Completely deservedly so, and damn, but Steve loves the fucker.

Enough so that he makes a concerted effort not to choke him with his hips when they instinctively jerk up as orgasm rolls through him, making all his muscles clench up for a moment, two, before he relaxes all over. Shit, he hasn't been this relaxed in weeks.

Bucky hums, fingers tight around the base of Steve's cock, and swallows him down, making very sure Steve can feel the working of his throat as it contracts around him, sending another fissure of pleasure through him. He whines helplessly and flexes his fingers on Bucky's hip, and that's when he recalls that right, he had a job to do here. Bucky's cock rests heavy on his slack tongue and Steve immediately firms his mouth, gives him a hard suck that has Bucky, just pulling off Steve's dick, gasping.

"Shit, fuck, Steve," he gasps then presses his face to Steve's hip, mouths at the bone there. He's pretty close, then, and Steve has no intention of making him wait any longer. He leans up and swallows around Bucky's cock as it slides deeper, almost to his throat; he can't do that thing Bucky sometimes does for him where he swallows him down all the way to the base, first physically couldn't then didn't have the time to learn, but he can do the rest of it well enough. Learned from Bucky, of course, who else, and _on_ Bucky, so he knows exactly what to do to make him come hard. A hint of teeth here, a bit of pressure there, lots of swallowing, a few strategic noises... his jaw is getting tired but he doesn't even care, all he wants is for Bucky to come in his mouth.

Which he does, with a really sweet whimper that he muffles in the crook of his elbow, which works better than Steve's hip at muffling the sounds he's been making. If Steve could he'd encourage him verbally, but this is good as well, sliding his tongue up and down Bucky's cock as he keeps still, doesn't breathe while Bucky's seed spills across his tongue, into the back of his throat. Once or twice he swallows, feels Bucky's hips twitch under his hand, just tiny jerks that barely nudge his cock deeper into Steve's mouth before he forcefully aborts the movement.

When Bucky is done Steve carefully pulls off, swallows again and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Bucky is trembling above him and as soon as he slips out he flops down, sprawling across Steve in a way he never could've before, but has been doing whenever he could, after.

Steve sighs, slowly regaining his breath, and runs his hand down Bucky's back. "Way to wake up, Buck," he eventually murmurs, voice rough.

Somehow this prompts Bucky to get up, but it turns out he's only changing direction so they're face to face, then he sprawls across Steve again, wearing that familiar, smug smile as he supports his chin on his folded hands atop Steve's chest. "Figured you deserved a treat. You know, what with being such a good Captain and all."

"Oh?" Steve quirks up one eyebrow and brushes the hair out of Bucky's face. "So you were just doing your duty as my second in command?"

Eyes narrowed in fake contemplation, Bucky tilts his head a little. "Guess you could put it like that."

"Well, commendation for creativity, soldier," Steve replies. "Proceed as is."

A slow, lazy grin spreads on Bucky's face, belying the calculating expression in his eyes. "Yes, sir."


End file.
